Nightmare at Krillin's Place
by BlUcRaZy
Summary: um...Gohan gets captured by evil villians, and Krillin tries to fight them off, blah blah blah. Please review.First DBZ fic, thanx. Read please
1. Chapter 1

Title:  Nightmare at Krillin's Place

Author:  BlUcRaZy

E-mail:  blucrazy@oz.zzn.com

Disclaimer:  I don't own DBZ or any of its characters so there lawyers, and people who want to sue me, I forgive you for being such naughty, naughty people.  YOU ARE FORGIVEN.  Just don't ever do it again.  I believe you have learned your lesson.

A/N:  This is my first DBZ fic, and I know it isn't that good.  Well, if you bother to review, please don't be mean.  Well, if you happen to read, please review.  But I am warning you, it probably stinks, and it is very short.

Chapter One

Chi Chi's fury, Jeesh

It was a cold, breezy night as Chi Chi stood by the window, her nightgown fluttering up and down in the breeze.  "Oh, how I miss you, Goku.  Please come home."

            Gohan entered the room and whispered in his mother's ear, "Its okay mom, he'll be home soon."

            "I wish it were so, Gohan, but I don't think he is ever returning," she paused to weep silently, "But I know it isn't.  I'm sorry honey.  I don't think your father will ever get to see Goten.  But I still wish that all the Cell things hadn't happened.  Then maybe your father would still be alive."  She then figured out that it was midnight, and Gohan should be asleep in bed.

            "AAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!," said Gohan running for his life to his bedroom, "Okay, I'm going Jeesh, normal mothers would be happy that their sons were trying to comfort them, but not my mom.  She's just worried about my schoolwork.  'Gohan, get to bed, you won't be able to study if you don't get some sleep, and no fighting until all your work is done.  I SAID GO TO BED NOW!!!!!!!!AND I AM NOT GONNA SAY IT AGAIN!!!!!!!SO GET TO BED!'  I mean, honestly she needs to calm down, or she'll give herself a heart attack.  Jeesh."

            "Quiet down Gohan, or you'll wake your brother," she stopped when she heard cries coming out of little Goten's room, "oops, I guess you already did.  UHHH!!!!!''

            Gohan then ran across the hallway, skidded to a stop in front of his bedroom, thrust open the door, hopped inside, and turned the lock to prevent his mother from killing him.  "Phew, he sighed.  That was close, I think I should do my homework for tomorrow now, so I can call Krillin secretly and tell him I'm coming over tomorrow.  Then I'll have to call Igorus to tell him not to come over and give mom another reason to be mad at me.  I got a lot of to do so I better get moving.  Oh, I'm so dead for the weekend."

            But what Gohan did not know, was that perhaps he would be dead for the weekend.


	2. Chapter 2

Title:  Nightmare at Krillin's Place, Chapter Two

Author:  BlUcRaZy

E-mail:  blucrazy@oz.zzn.com or forsailr-rlw@northnet.org

Disclaimer:  I don't own DBZ or any of its characters, scenes or anythin' else in that department, so the lawyers can go do sumtin' else, for all I care, throw a party, just don't go bugging me, otherwise, you'll pay.  That's good too, cuz I need some cash.

A/N:  This is the second chapter to my fic, my first DBZ fic; might I remind you, so if you bother to read it, please tell me what you think.  Well, here goes nothin'.

Nightmare at Krillin's Place

Chapter Two

            Gohan sat silently under the covers of his dad, holding a flashlight in one hand, and with the other one doing the next day's homework.  "Man, am I ever grateful for whoever invented the flashlight.  It saved my life, one too many times."

            "Gohan," Chi Chi whispered through the door of his bedroom silently, "are you still awake?"

            Gohan thought silently of what he should do, if he revealed that he was awake to his mother, he would probably get his head bitten off, but then on the other hand, if he pretended to be asleep, and his mother needed help, umm... no one knows what could happen.

            She started to whisper again, "I need a little help.  I also know you're awake, so no matter what decision you make, you'll still get in trouble.  SO COME OUT HERE NOW!!!!!!!!  One more thing, if you're doing tomorrow's homework, so you can go to Krillin's or Master Roshi's place, think again.  I need you to be home, so you can help me."

            "Uh," Gohan moaned, trying to sound tired, (Chi Chi didn't buy it,) "I just woke up, I heard voices," Gohan hoped his mother was buying it, but just incase she wasn't he silently put his homework away.  "Do you need something?"

            "YOU KNOW PERFECTLY WELL THAT I'M NOT BUYING YOUR LITTLE TRICK, SO JUST GET OUT HERE, NOW OR YOU WILL BE GROUNDED FOREVER."

            "Okay, I'm coming."

            "Hurry up please; I am in a tight situation."

            He quickly hurried out of bed, hoping that it wasn't a situation where he had to fight, because he truly was tired.  When he reached his door, he yanked it open, to find his mom standing casually by his door, looking around his room, trying to find his homework.  It appeared as though she was trying merely to get Gohan out of his room, so she could see what he was doing.

            "I heard a pencil moving, so I came to see if you were trying to get your homework done so you could go to Krillin's place tomorrow.  Well, it won't work Mr. I got news for you that whether you like it or not, I don't care.  Those people are a bad influence on you, and I don't want you hanging out with them, no matter what.  So, you better save your homework for tomorrow, otherwise, you'll be awfully bored, and I don't want to hear you complain.  No and, or, ifs, buts, whys, or how's.  That's my new rule, and if I catch you hanging around with them, I'll have to get you a tutor, and you don't want that, now do you?"

            Gohan stood there, remembering the previous tutor he had had, who got thrown out the window, and hoped that is his mom ever found out, that at least the tutor would be better, with less punishments.  But Gohan replied silently, "no ma'm, I don't want that to happen.  I guess I won't go to Krillin's tomorrow.  Oh well."

            "I GUESS?  I GUESS?  I GUESS?  YOU KNOW IS WHAT I WANT TO HEAR!  NOW GET TO BED!"

            "Shhhhh, mom, you'll wake Goten."

            "Oh, that's right.  Ok, I will have to scream whisper at you.  Oh well, if you don't get to bed now, you'll be grounded anyway.  Understood?"

            "Yes ma'm."

            "Good, now get to bed."

            Gohan walked to his bed, while his mother made sure he was going to actually go to sleep, and not just sit up all night.  Which he was, but she still didn't realize that no matter how much she tried to get Gohan to stay away from them, that he would still visit in secret, because they were his friends, and the only ones he had other than Igorus.  So he pretended to go to sleep, and his mom went back to her room.  As soon as Gohan heard her door slide shut, he instantly stopped pretending he was asleep, thankful that his mom would honestly think he would just go to sleep.  And, boy she was wrong.

            "Honestly," Gohan muttered while doing the next day's homework, "she expects me to just avoid Krillin, Piccolo, Master Roshi, Bulma, Vegeta, and the rest of them, I think she is going bonkers.  Oh well, better get this done, so I can fly to tell Igorus to come over anyway.  Better not call or mom will hear."

            So he flew to Igorus' home, where Igorus awoke grumpily at Gohan's arrival, because it was the crack of dawn when he finished his homework.  He agreed, and went back home.

            What will await him at Krillin's place?  Gohan may never know, he may never make it to Krillin's place, well, maybe you will find out, and maybe it will just stay a mystery.  We'll see.  I know this is a lousy ending to the chapter, but oh well.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Nightmare at Krillin's Place, Chapter 3

Author: BlUcRaZy

E-mail: blucrazy_90@hotmail.com, or blucrazy@oz.zzn.com

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, or anything that takes part in it, like characters, scenes, etc.  So, for all you stupid ppl who chose to become lawyers, go find some one else to sue, you lousy butt holes.

A/N:  This is the third chapter to my fic, which I finally got around to doing.  And on my other stories it says you can e-mail me at forsailr-rlw@northnet.org, well don't because that email no longer works. Here I go.

                                                            Nightmare at Krillin's Place

                                                                        Chapter Three

            Gohan got at least 2 hours to sleep, but then was awakened by Igorus tapping on his window.  He opened it, whispered "hold on, but go hide behind those bushes so my mom doesn't see you.  I'll be there in a second."

            He rushed down the stairs and tried not to yawn, he managed to say "what's for breakfast mom?"

            "Don't think your going anywhere because your not," she said.  "You're going to do your homework.  Just like I said, and you will be locked in your room for the entire day so that I can make sure you don't go anywhere.  We are having a delicious breakfast, so you just sit down, and it will be right out, okay?"

            "Okay."

            Gohan quickly gulfed down his breakfast.

            "That was fast."

            "Yeah, well you know what they say; you do better on your school work if you eat a good breakfast."

            "Okay, now you better get straight to work."

            "Okay, mom, I will"

            He rushed up the stairs and signaled Igorus to come; he hopped on and flew away to the sound of his mother's screaming voice, "GET BACK HERE GOHAN!!!!" But he ignored her and told Igorus to keep flying.

            So he was on his way to Krillin's at last, but who knew what troubles he would meet there.                                            


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Nightmare at Krillin's Place, Chapter Four

Author: BlUcRaZy

E-mail: blucrazy_90@hotmail.com, or blucrazy@oz.zzn.com

Disclaimer: You lawyers are dumb, just because I write a fanfic doesn't mean I think that I own DBZ, you stupid butts. Well, in case you can't tell that I don't own it, I DON'T OWN IT, OKAY?

A/N: This is the fourth chapter to my highly demented story. Well, read to find out what happens.

Nightmare at Krillin's Place

Chapter Four

Gohan arrived at Krillin's place at 9:00, to find that everyone was already there. It seemed that Krillin had sent out a distress call saying that he needed help, turned out that it was just Android 18 had said he was stupid and he was depressed. As soon as Gohan arrived he said the real news was that Bulma had called him and said that she had picked up a signal of a very strong force approaching Master Roshi's. She said by the readings he was even more powerful than Cell had been in his most powerful form.

"Great," Gohan said, "just what I need to make my mother that me come here," he pretended to sound very powerful, but truth was that he didn't even know if he was still all that powerful, after the Cell Games, his mother had forbidden him to fight, and train, so he feared he might have lost all his strength in the past few years.

"I think we need to start training again anyway, we've all been relaxing these past years, thinking Earth was fine because Goku wasn't there, we haven't even thought that a greater evil might come soon, and now it has and we are unprepared." Piccolo said sternly.

Piccolo offered to help train with Gohan, but Gohan said he would have to ask his mother. Naturally, Krillin was training with his wife, and Yamcha with Tien and Choutsaeu. So they all departed, and promised to phone each other if they picked up any signals.

Two hours later, Gohan arrived at his house, and he ate dinner, he just ignored his mother's screams until she was done. When she was finished he told her about the meeting, and how Piccolo had offered to train with him.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" Chi Chi asked. "I don't want you to wind up like your father, and I don't want to lose any one ever again."

Gohan looked at his mother's eyes to see they were filled with tears, but he knew what he had to do. He knew he had to follow in his father's footsteps, and protect the earth. He just hoped he wouldn't wind up dead like his father, and he hoped his mother would understand, but even if she didn't, he had to do it. He had to, even if he died.

So he decided to tell his mother that he was just joking he told her that there was a World's Martial Arts tournament soon, and that the prize was money. She told him he could compete, but that he had to win, and she also permitted him to train with Piccolo.

Epilogue

It turned out that the stronger power was Vegeta, and that there really was a Martial Art's Tournament soon, and Gohan did compete. As well as his father, and all the rest of them. To find out who won, just watch the series. And you might be wondering if I work for Dragon Ball Z, because I am trying to get you to watch it. I'm not, I'm just trying to get you to watch it because it is a good series.

THE

END!!

_


End file.
